


The Invisible Ring

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons are a couple and still work together with the team. Fitz finally finds the courage to ask Jemma an important question. But naturally, being an engineer, a simple ring doesn't do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invisible Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Rather short Fitzsimmons one shot! I'm so in love with them.

Jemma looked completely relaxed. He would love to see her like that more often. The wind played with her hair, but she didn't seem to mind, as she starred off into the distance.  
“Hey, Jemma,“ Fitz said, as he approached her.  
“Hey, Fitz. You said, you wanted to show me something here?“ She looked around curiously.  
“Yes, ehm...I wanted to...show you this,“ Fitz nervously showed her his open, but empty palm.  
Jemma took a step towards her boyfriend and looked at his hand. “What is it?“  
Fitz knew everyone else would have laughed or told him that there is nothing to see. But this is Jemma...Jemma, who is always curious and listens to whatever Fitz has to say.  
“It's a ring, actually,” Fitz explained, cautiously watching her reaction, “it's invisible.”  
“Oh, that explains it,” Jemma leaned in closer. “What does it do?”  
“Nothing special really. Except it is made of real diamond, so it's the hardest, natural material. It can break through glass,” Fitz wondered why he told her this. This was not what he studied in front of the mirror.  
“Okay...err, but is there a way you can turn it visible?” Jemma asked, still starring at Fitz' palm.  
“No, I can't but you can, actually.”  
“I can?” Jemma asked surprised.  
“I programmed it so it reacts to your voice.”  
“Brilliant. So what do I have to say?”  
This is it. Now would be the moment. Fitz took a small step back and then he got down on one knee. Jemma let out a funny, little noise. “Fitz?”  
“Jemma Simmons, we have been lab partners for more than a decade now. But we are some much more than partners. We are like two pieces of a puzzle that complete each other. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't ever want to. We have spent the whole damn time together and I want to spend every single moment of the whole damn future with you. Jemma, do you want to marry me?”  
“Oh, Fitz. Yes, of course. I love you!” Jemma practically shouted the last words. Fitz got back up to his feet again as she hugged him tightly, planting kisses all over him. Finally she reached his mouth and they stood there frozen in time, kissing. Jemma pulled one hand through Leo's hair and the other found his hand, which is still wrapped around the ring.  
“The ring,” Jemma whispered, taken aback. The ring in Fitz' hand was made of a tiny, golden band and one round, sparkling diamond.  
“May I?”, asked Fitz as he took Jemma's hand and put the ring on her finger.  
“It's so beautiful,” Jemma starred at it admiringly, “I love you, Fitz.”  
The golden ring on her finger disappeared.  
“I made a different code to make it invisible again. I thought it would be useful. This way you can wear it without people noticing and asking questions. Plus, I made sure it is practically indestructible, so you can wear it for the rest of your life. Just if you want to, I mean...” Fitz brook off his rambling and looked at Jemma, who looked back at him. Her eyes were filled with love for him, but also a tiny bit of amusement.  
“Fitz, you are awesome. I guess no one else has such a cool engagement ring. You'll soon have to make two more, maybe with some other features...we'll see. But first, I believe you have to change the code...I might accidentally say it and turn the ring visible in the wrong moment!”  
Fitz hadn't thought of that. “If you say so. I don't think there would ever be a bad time for you to say these words,” he replied with a smile.  
“I want to see it again,” Jemma said with a huge grin on her face, “I love you, Fitz.” The ring turned visible again. Jemma examined it. “How did you do that? It's so tiny and yet, you have all the sensors in it...amazing.”  
“I just -,” Fitz began to explain, but they were interrupted by Skye, who had just reached the rooftop.  
“Fitzsimmons, we need you downstairs – Jemma, is that a new ring?”  
“What? No! I love you, Fitz!” Jemma waved her hand at Skye.  
“I start to imagine things,” Skye said disbelievingly, “I so hoped you two might finally get engaged!”  
Fitzsimmons both looked at Jemma's hand, smiling about their secret promise.


End file.
